Danger Close (perk)
Danger Close is a tier two perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that increases explosive damage by 40%. The pro version of this increases damage from all killstreaks that attack enemy players, such as Chopper Gunner, by 40% and is unlocked by getting 100 kills with explosives while using this perk. It replaces Sonic Boom from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Fireworks from Call of Duty: World at War. This perk is unlocked at rank 33 and is the last tier two perk unlocked. Strategy Danger Close and its Pro variant are extremely powerful in the right hands, especially in conjunction with kill streak rewards. A common strategy to utilise Danger Close to its true potential would be to use an assault rifle with attached Grenade Launcher and a secondary launcher, preferably the RPG-7, and a Frag/Semtex/Claymore/C4, choosing one that would fit the preferred style (Claymore/C4 for defense, Frag/Semtex for offense). Claymores are not as affected by Danger Close, but the kill radius of C4 with Danger Close becomes massive, as does the kill radius of the RPG-7. The only launcher that does not have any benefit from Danger Close is the Stinger, as it only can lock-on to vehicles and destroys them with one missile already (after the current vehicle's possible flares are spent) and the enemy vehicle would still attack the player as he/she does not have Cold-Blooded on. However, in the extremely rare event of a stray Stinger missile hitting the ground, the already massive kill radius could become even bigger. Mixing this with Scavenger can be deadly in objective games, in which everybody rushes to capture flags etc. This also means that users have the advantage of extra air support damage, granted that Danger Close Pro is unlocked. A heavily-used strategy with Danger Close is to use one Custom Class with One Man Army. The class would have a usually high-powered Assault Rifle, such as the TAR-21 or SCAR-H, with the M203 or GP-25, repeatedly using OMA to switch to this class endlessly, after expending both launched grenades. It is also commonly used with Scavenger although some Scavenger bags may be too far away to risk dying over, as the explosives are used at long range. Many players tend to make one custom class like this too, and use it as a "revenge class" if the enemy player/team was using it on the player. The Blast Shield is less commonly used, to protect from other explosives. Some players use Commando in case an enemy gets too close to safely launch a grenade at. Martyrdom is also used as it vastly increases its lethality. Especially powerful killstreak rewards can also be used, such as the Harrier Strike, Stealth Bomber, or AC-130 to increase kills. Another good tactic is to have One Man Army on all the classes, have Danger Close Pro in one class, have Hardline in another so that as soon as the player gets to, for example, a 9 killstreak, change to the class with Hardline, the player will only need one more kill to get an AC-130, right as the player gets the AC-130, change to Danger Close Pro, then use it until the AC-130 run ends. Trivia *The name of this perk is likely related to various comments in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2 relating to Shepherd's tendency to call for ordnance dangerously close to units under his command. *Using a Stealth Bomber with Danger Close Pro on the map Rust can easily kill everyone, including the user unless they seek cover in the pipe in the corner. *With Danger Close Pro, the splash radius of the AC-130, in which all targets are incapacitated is massively increased in the case of the 105 and 40mm guns. The same goes for the Chopper Gunner. *The phrase "Danger Close" is a military term of fire discipline for an air strike, mortar strike etc. request that is close to friendly forces (within 600 meters). It is a last resort defensive option, like in Just Like Old Times. *The title that one gets after getting 250 kills with explosives using this perk is 'Sonic Boom' a reference to the perk which Danger Close replaced from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer